DBZ Truth Or Dare
by minyaboy
Summary: Just send me Truths and/or Dares and i'll add them in!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Me: Okay here we are! DBZ truth or dare!

Vegeta:I hate this game

Me:Shut up.

Goku:Is there any food here? I'm starving!

Chi Chi:Big surprise.

Me: Okay here's the first ,whattya know! It's from me!

minyaboy

Truths: Chi Chi-When did you start yelling at people?

Dares: Vegeta-Kill Hercule Goten-Win the World Tournament Gohan-Sit on Trunks Trunks-Beat up Gohan for sitting on you

Me:Okay,Chi Chi,do your truth!

Chi Chi:Well I started yelling when Gohan was born.

Me:Now the dares!

Vegeta:DIE HERCULE! BIG BANG ATTACK! *Kills Hercule*

Hercule:...

Goten:I WON THE WORLD TOURNAMENT!

Gohan:*Sits on Trunks*

Trunks:AAHHH! *Fires a ki blast at Gohan*

Me:Okay people,that's it for today!

Vegeta:Thank god.

Me:And don't forget to send the truths and dares!

Vegeta:OR ELSE!

Me:COOL IT VEGETA! See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me:Welcome back!

Vegeta:I don't think they went anywhere.

Me:Shut 's the first letter!

Goku:Is it from you?

Me:Noo,it's from Giga Fighter X

Giga Fighter X

Dare:I dare Kakarot to starve for the rest of the story!

Goku:WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?! Ooh meatloaf!

Me:Anyways,next letter.

KrissyNGoten

Dare-Goten i dare you to marry me one day! And say hi to all your family for me!

TRUTH- Veggie-chan why did you really grow a mustache in GT ...REALLY Vegeta it was so yucky you looked like a perverted troll or something. But you dont with out it so dont grow it back!

Goku:I don't want my son to get married to a human!

Goten: D:

Me: So Vegeta why DID you grow a mustache in GT?

Vegeta:Nappa had one,so I just figured I could have one too. But my bratty daighter Bulla made me shave it.

Me:I thought it was because of puberty. Like how Nappa lost his hair.

Vegeta:Nappa didn't lose his hair,he shaved it.

Nappa:I thought it would make me look cool!

Me: NEXT LETTER!

Jokermask18

I dare Bulma and Chichi to have a belching contest.

Bulma:I can't believe i'm doing this!*Burp!*

Chi Chi:You call THAT a burp?*BUUUURRRP!*

Me:And Chi Chi wins!Next letter!

Aae sasuraa harami

Truth for Broly- What's your secret about having blue hairs?

Me:Broly,what's the secret of your blue hair?

Broly:...Kakarot...

Goku:Do you just say my name to every question?

Broly:Kakarot...

Vegeta:I'll take that as a yes.

Me:Who wants to move on to the next letter?

Everyone:ME!

Son Goku (Guest)

Vegeta: i dare you to hug Goku Goku: i dare you to be mean to someone for once Piccolo: i dare you to say something nice to vegeta Goten: i dare you to attack trunks

Vegeta:THERE'S NO WAY I'M HUGGING KAKAROT!

Goku:Aww. :(

Vegeta:Fine.*Hugs Goku and fires a Ki Blast at him*

Goku:OW!

Vegeta:I'M NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!

Me:But you'll have to do it if you get dared to do it again.

Vegeta:DANG IT!

Goku:Be mean to someone? That's hard...HERCULE YOU STINK!

Hercule: D:

Piccolo:Vegeta...YOu have..nice...HAIR.

Vegeta: Oh HA HA HA very funny!

Goten:Attack Trunks? OKAY! KAMEHAMEHA!

Trunks: OW! Can we go to the next letter now?

Me:Yes! Oh wait,Vegeta Aae sasuraa harami dared you to eat poop.

Vegeta:THAT'S ALMOST AS BAD AS HUGGING KAKAROT!

Me:I'll give you a dollar!

Vegeta:MINE!*Eats poop* IT WAS WORTH IT!

Me:Okay NOW we can get to the next leter.

SSJ2 Silven

Truths: Piccolo- how much does gohan REALLY mean to you? Goku- you like anything more than a muffin button?  
Dare: Gohan- slap Herule for taking your credit!

Piccolo:Didn't you see me rescue Gohan from Nappa's attack? What do you think?

Me:Okay...So GOku,do you like anying more than a muffin button?

Goku:NOPE! :D

Me:Gohan,SLAP HERCULE FOR TAKING YOUR CREDIT OF DEFEATING CELL AND BOJACK!

Gohan:I've been wanting to do this for a long time.*Slaps Hercule;making him fly into a wall*

Me: That's all for now! And don't forget about the Truths and Dares! Just send them in a review!

Piccolo:Maybe you can send them today!

Me:No matter how many Truths and Dares you send,we'll do them all! ALL of them!

Vegeta: WHAT?!

Me:See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me:HERE WE GO!

yoyo champion

Dare gohan make out with videl

Gohan:*Makes out with Videl*

Pan:Daddy,do that someplace else!

Me:Gross. Next letter is from...Sexy And I Know It 123321

Sexy And I Know It 123321

Truth: goku- are you seriously afraid of your wife!shes a human and youre super saiyjin! Trunks- love you a lot, but you need to find a better outfit! Your gt get up makes you look too... Ummm... A way to put it nicely would be.. Fruity. What were you thinking?! Btw still love you! :)  
Dare: vegeta- I dare you to eat a worm! Gohan- I dare you to spin a bottle in the middle of a circle of females from the show (videl not included) and kiss whoever the bottle stops on. Love you! You're my guilty pleasure!

Goku:I REALLY AM AFRAID OF CHI CHI! SE YELLS A LOT! SHE SCARES EVERYONE!

Trunks:I'm not the one who chose my outfit in GT. It was my mom.

Bulma:Trunks,you look upset! What's wrong?

Trunks:Nothing mom!I'm fine!

Gohan:*Spins a bottle stops at Lime* LIME?!

Lime:Wait,are you Gohan?!

Gohan:Yes!

Me:I think you can guess what Gohan ends up doing.

Goten:I can't!

Me:*Whispers into Goten's ear*

Goten:Oh.

Vegeta:I AM NOT EATING A WORM!

Me:Will you do it for 5 dollars?

Vegeta:MINE! *Eats a worm* GACK! UGH! IT WAS WORTH IT!

Me:Good..Oh yeah,Goku you were suppossed to be mean to Krillin.

Goku:Krillin your bald hair is LAME!

Krillin:HEY I LEAST I GREW HAIR AFTER THE CELL SAGA!

Oooh yeah one of these heehee... umm I never did this before so

13

Truth- Gohan why are u so nerdy? Vegeta- Do u love bulma? Bra/bulla? Trunks?  
and Trunks- Did you know that your kid self was voiced by a girl?

Dare- I dare you, Vegeta, to kiss Goku ON THE LIPS!

Gohan:MY MOM FORCES ME TO STUDY!

Vegeta:I..love...Bulma...

Me:Trunks,did you know your kid self was voiced by a girl?

Trunks:Unfortunatly yes.

Vegeta:WHAT?! I WILL NOT KISS KAKAROT! THAT'S WORSE THAN HUGGING HIM!AND I'M NOT TAKING ANY BRIBES!

Me:Movin' on.

princess bulma

truth for vegeta when you and bulma got marry?

Vegeta:I married Bulma right before the Cell Saga.

Me:The next email is from Son Goku(Guest)!

Son Goku(Guest)

:Haha thanks for doing mine . (im son goku) ok now.  
First off i just wanna say that ur amazing goku and u r two trunks, vegeta and piccolo though gokus my fav. Anyway onto the truth and dares Goku (truth): why are you so afriad of needles Vegeta(truth): is it true that you are in love with goku? Piccolo: i dare u to compliment mr satan this time.  
Byeee

Goku:I'm afraid of needles because I was attacked by some when I was a kid.

Me:Vegeta,are you gay when it comes to Goku?

Vegeta:NO! I'M NOT GAY! WHY DO YOU THINK I MARRIED A FEMALE? BECAUSE I'M NOT GAY!

Me:Piccolo,compliment !

Piccolo:Nice mustache Hercule.

Hercule:Thanks! I made it myself!

Me: o_O Well,I guess that's it. And don't forget to Send truth and dares in a review!

Piccolo:Remember that now.

Me:Stay tuned for Chapter 4! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me:Chapter 4!

Number 1 fan

Dare every one to hug vegeta

Everyone:*Hugs Vegeta*

Vegeta:GET AWAY FROM ME! FINAL FLASH! *Blows everyone away(Litterally)*

Me:Next Letter's from vegeta's savior

vegeta's savior

Dare! I dare you to sing boyfriend by justin beiber XD

Me:I'm not sure who he's daring so I can't do the dare.(Plus I HATE JB!)Next letter.

SSJ2 Silven

Thank you for doing mine! you are magicalness! Gohan: did you ever want to slap Videl during the ki training? I loooove you Gohan!

Gohan:Well,there were times when I felt like yelling at her,but she finally got it in the end!

Me:Well,Sorry about the short chapter,but it's getting late so bye!*Falls asleep on keyboard* b777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 777777777 ttttttkgjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuK LZurbysaeykeykeykeykeykeykey keykeykeykeykeykeykeykfhkiso zjfiOAkshtuysbnaungsauodjklc doz;ppvgkoslyins;'b.x/bxmoidfh


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me:We're back!

Vegeta:Do you always have to have the first word?

LETTER OF THE DAY!

Son Goku Haha another great chapter ( im son goku agian)  
Piccolo (truth): is it true that u r in love with gohan?  
Vegeta: i dare you to hug chi chi Goku: i dare you to hug mr satan and get a shot All(truth): so based on my dares do u guys hate me now?

Me:Let's answer his last truth first! No of course we don't hate you!

Vegeta:I do.

Me:Shut up. So Piccolo,is it true that you're in love with Gohan?

Piccolo:Uh..No...

Vegeta:*Hugs Chi Chi who then slaps him*

Chi Chi:VEGETA! I'M A MARRIED WOMAN! YOU CAN'T EVEN HUG ME!

Vegeta:See this is why I hate this guy's dares.

Goku:*Hugs for a split second*

Me:Now you have to get a shot Goku.

Goku:NOOOOOOOOO! Ow!

Me:*Is now holding a needle* See that wasn't so bad was it?

Goku:No.

Me:Good! It was a rabies shot!

Goku:AAAHHH! I DON'T WANT RABIES!

Me:Goku this PREVENTS you from getting rabies.

Goku:Oh. Nevermind 's see the next letter!

Me:I say that!

Sexy And I Know It 123321

Dare: vegeta- as dedication to me can you dance to sexy and I know it!  
Krillen- I dare you to tell 18 why your daughter is basically named after your almost fianc . Piccolo- I dare you to find a date in the next 10 seconds!  
Truth: all- do you guys hate me by now...

Me:Guys do we hate him now?

Everyone except for Vegeta:NO!

Vegeta:Yes.

Krillin:Well 18,the name just came to me.

18:ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?

Krillin:N-No of course not!

Marrion:Daddy,why is mommy upset?

Krillin:I'll tell you later Marrion.

Vegeta:*starts dancing to the song*

Piccolo:I found a date for the guy!

Woman:Corndogs!

Me:I don't think she's very smart though.

Bulmaxvegeta26

Thanks for doing mine...i love dragonball z...

Gohan(truth)-do you ever let the people to believe that mr. Satan is the one who killed cell?...

Vegeta(dare)-i dare you to hug to hug chi chi.. And tell her why you hate her...

Goku(dare)-i dare you to make your hare like vegeta and act like him...

Goku&vegeta(dare)-i dare you to make your own breakfast, launch and dinner...for the whole month...

Thanks...

Gohan:Well I tell people I killed Cell but they don't believe me. So I have to show them dad's camera footage of the they see Cell going "I LOVE CORNBREAD!" and they laugh their heads off.

Vegeta:*Hugs Chi Chi and gets slapped again*I hate Chi Chi because she's Kakarot's wife,and she SCARES ME!

Me:Even the mighty Vegeta is scared of Chi Chi!Even I'M scared of her!

Goku:*Makes his hair look like Vegeta's* Umm..I'm Vegeta! And I hate Gok-I mean Kakarot!

Me:Now you and Vegeta have to make your own breakfast lunch and dinner for the whole month!

Vegeta:That's easy!

1 month later.

Goku:MUST...EAT...FOOD...WITHOUT...MAKING...IT...ON...MY...OWN!

Vegeta:MUST...KILL...SENDER...OF...LETTER!

Me:Don't worry,Vegeta won't kill you!

Vegeta: I MIGHT!

Me:Next Letter!

Son Chia

Truth for Goten: Are you the face in the operation.(Pranks)

Trunks: I dare you to say I love you to your crush and then hug Marron!

Goku: I dare you to stand up to Chichi! then cower and say I love and then run.

Truth for Vegeta: How did Bulma and Yamcha break up? How did you make Bulma feel better.

Hercule: I dare you to admit that you d idn't defeat Cell or Buu! NOW!

Goten:Yep! I'm a prankster!

Trunks:I HAVE A CRUSH ON PAN!*Hugs Marrion for no apparent reason*

Pan:You like me? :D

Goku: CHI CHI,I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! YOU ARE A WOMAN AND I'M A SAIYAN! AND YOU HAVE TO RESPECT THAT!

Chi Chi:DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT GOKU!

Goku:Yes dear.*Cowers in fear and runs away*

Vegeta:Well,Bulma didn't break up with Yamcha. She was upset that he died. And when we were on Namek she started liking me when I killed then 3 and a half months later we had a son.*Stares at Trunks*

Hercule:*Grabs microphone that's on the air worldwide* PEOPLE OF EARTH! It's me! !

Audience:YAY!

Hercule:Yeah,um I have a confession to make,I didn't kill Cell or Buu. Gohan killed Cell,and Goku killed Buu.

Audience:BOO!

Hercule: Aw man! I just lost my fame! But at least I have a clear conscience!

Me:chapter 6 coming soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Me:Hello!

Vegeta:Are you running out of things to say at the beginning of these chapters?

Me:Kinda.

JayBird1945

Sup! :D

Piccolo ( truth ) do you sometimes feel like a Yoshi cause your green and funny looking?

Goku ( dare ) in every chapter I want you to go up to vegeta and look him strait in the eyes and just slowly shake your head in a shame full way. ( hehe )

Gohan, Piccolo and Trunks ( dare ) Sing the Elmo'S world song while sitting down and hugging your knees rocking back and forth like your scared of him to get you

bye! ;) And have fun lol

Piccolo:Yeah,sometimes I feel like a Yoshi.

Goku:I'm gonna forget to do my dare in the next chapters.

Gohan,Piccolo,and Trunks:*Rocks back and forth* La la la la la la la la elmo's la la la la la la la la la la la elmo's world.

SSJ2 Silven

thank you to the author, then Son Goku for asking my question! truth: Piccolo,  
why answer slowly when you said you're not in love with Gohan? I dare Piccolo to hug Gohan! And say I love you!... so Gohan, are you in love with Piccolo? i love torturing Piccolo,but i love gohan and piccolo either way!

Piccolo:*Hugs Gohan:*why didn't you DOOOOOOOOOOODDDGGEEEEEE?!]

Goku:Loophole!

Seraphinit

Dare:  
Goku-cook a full menu Veggie-eat Gokus menu Bulma-kiss Goku on the cheek-  
Chichi-kiss Veggie on the cheek xD Veggie-threat Chichi like the princess she is

Thruth:  
Bulma-what do you see in Veggie?  
Chichi-weren't you upset when you found out Goku though marriage is food?  
Gohan-does Videl remind you of Chichi? O:  
Trunks-don't you think it's kinda sick that you have a crush on Pan? She's like...12 years younger than you Veggie-did you know Chichi is a princess? And that it would make Goku, Gohan and Goten princes, too?

Goku:I made the menu!

Me:Why is everything on the menu fast food?

Goku:...No reason...

Vegeta:*Starts eating a big hamburger but chokes* GACK! COUGH!CNHKAHDN!VFG!UI *Passes out*

Bulma kisses Goku on the cheek while Chi Chi kisses Vegeta on the cheek.

Goku and Vegeta at the same time(Like fusion):YUCK!

Vegeta:Princess? Chi Chi's not a princess!

Chi Chi:I'm the daughter of a king so that makes me a princess!

Vegeta:Are you a saiyan?

Chi Chi:No...

Vegeta:Then I don't my dare or my truth! :D

Goku:Loophole!

Me:Bulma,what DO you see in Vegeta?

Bulma:The man of my dreams.

Me:Okay...Chi Chi,what did you think when you found out Goku thought marriage was a food?

Chi Chi:I felt annoyed.

Trunks' dare,This is KID Trunks we're talking about. Not FUTURE this Trunks is 8.

Kid Trunks(I will now refer Trunks as Kid Trunks so viewers don't confuse him as Future Trunks):I don't know why I have a crush on Pan! I just do!

Pan:I think that's sweet! :D

Kid Trunks:*Blushes*

Me:Here's a letter from our friend Son Goku(Guest;I say guest so I don't confuse her with the Goku in this Fanfic.)

Son goku

Yay im not hated lol and btw im a girl not a guy and aw vegeta u hate me? Oh well :p Vegeta: i dare you to tell chi chi u love her and kiss hwr Goku: i dare you to kiss bulma and tell her u love her Mr satan: i dare u to jump off a 700 foot cliff Bye

Me:Sorry guys.

Goku And Vegeta:AW MAN!*They both do their dare in a split second*

Goku:*Comes back with a black eye(Bulma punched him)*

Vegeta:*Comes back with a red mark on his right cheek(Chi Chi slapped him)

,jump off a 700 cliff!

Hercule:Ok.*Jumps off cliff and dies*

Me:He deserved it!

Goten:Why? What'd he do?

Gohan:He took the credit of beating Cell and Buu.

Goten:Oh.

Me:That's all for now! And remember to send truths and dares! 


	7. Chapter 7

Me:Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

Vegeta: Nobody wants to read all that!

Me:Meh. LETTER TIME!

killajay truth-  
goku:did you only want a son to train him?  
trunks:do you love goten?  
dare-  
goku:tell bulma you love her then get hit by chichi's frying pan piccolo,gohan,trunks,goten:sing the barbie song

Goku: I had Gohan to have a son!

Kid Trunks: I'm not gay! Remember,I like Pan!

Me: Goku,you have to tell bulma you love her then get hit by chichi's frying pan.

Goku: Haven't I done that already?

Piccolo,Gohan,Kid Trunks,and Goten: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Me: LOL! Next letter!

Jaybird1945 Thanks for doing mine ;) here's some more

Piccolo (dare)- ( I know I'm gonna keep messing you by the way) look at vegeta and have a dramatic scene out of the no where yelling shouting rrying included ;)

Dare for vegeta- I knoe u had this a lot and this is just to get u mad bro hug chichi and talk to her using the worst pick up line you know but say it in a deep dramatic voice;)

Goku ( dare)- go to the corner and have you time laughing like your possessed or a lunatic

Piccolo: VEGETA YOU'RE HAIR IS RIDICULOUS!

Vegeta: *Starts crying* Wah! You're mean!

Me: Now you have to bro hug chichi and talk to her using the worst pick up line you know but say it in a deep dramatic voice

Vegeta:*Bro hugs Chi Chi who slaps him* PICK UP LINE!

Me: Ok Goku,go to the corner and laugh like you're possessed or a lunatic.

Goku: Mwa ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Me: Unfortanutely we only got two letters!

Vegeta: GOOD!

Me: See ya next time! 


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta: I GET THE FIRST WORD THIS TIME!

Me: HEY!

GohanxAndroid 18 I dare Gohan to kill Krillin and hook up with 18!

Krillin: WHAT?!

Marron: What's wrong daddy?

Krillin: N-Nothing Marron.

Gohan: I'm not doing it! Krillin's died enough times already!

Marron: ?

Me: Next letter!

Guest I dare trunks to kiss pan and for gohan to hit him in the back of his head

Kid Trunks: *Kisses Pan*

Pan: *Blushes*

Gohan: *Hits Trunks in the back of the head*

Kid Trunks: Ow!

Me: This next letter is from DragonBallZOnBluRay!

DragonBallZOnBluRay Where is chapter 8 and i dare all the girls to get naked and truth Gohan:do you love to study or train

All the girls: *Get naked*

Goku: AW GROSS!

Kid Trunks: Mom,no one wants to see that!

Master Roshi: Yeah! Show those boobs!

Me: DARE'S OVER! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!

Master Roshi: AW!

Me: So Gohan,do you love to study or train?

Gohan: Train!

Me: Cool! Who's next?

Guest kid trunks and goten have to sing the very disturbing barney song while rocking back and forth and hugging thier knees and sucking their thumbs.i will put it here,but dont include it when u read it is:  
i hate you you hate me lets get together and kill barney with a knife in his back and a bullet in his head haha now that freak is dead!

krillen has to cut off piccolos head with his destructo disc (its VERY useful!  
.')

piccolo has to let little kids watch him regenerate a new body (nameks can reegenerate body parts as long as their regeneration cell (its in the head) is not damaged)

hercule and goku have to sing my down-with-baby-shows song. like the barney one above, dont say the song out loud.  
barney is my enemy telly-tubbies' rated r 'cause its filmed in a bar

Goten: Who's Guest?

Me: I don't know. Oh and since he said not to say the songs out loud, that kinda defeats the purpose of doing the two dares.

Piccolo: Okay kids, watch this!

Krillin: DESTRUCTO DISK!

Piccolo: *Regenerates*

Kids: Ooh!

Piccolo: See that kids? I was able to regenerate because the regenerate cell in my head wasn't damaged!

Krillin: But I sliced your head off!

Me: While Piccolo and Krillin settle things out,let's check out the next letter!

NerdsRule Truth-Tien & Choutzu-why were you absent 4 every episode in the buu saga exept one.  
Pan-do u like trunks Piccolo- How old r u in human yrs

Dare-Videl-Jump out of a closet w/ a chainsaw and try to kill people like a crazy person.  
Bulma-Make a monster truck the could easily demolish whatever room ur in Trunks-ride yo mamma's monsta truck Goten-Drink 12 Dr. Shasta's through yo nose

Tien: The Buu saga? THEY TOLD ME AND CHIAOTZU THEY WEREN'T DOING IT!  
THOSE ROTTEN LYING SCRIPTWRITERS!

Me: So Pan,do you like Kid Trunks?

Pan: Isn't it obvious? Of course!

Kid Trunks: *Blushes*

Me: Looks like Piccolo and Krillin stopped arguing!  
So Piccolo,how old are you in human years?

Piccolo: 33.

Videl: *Turns on a chainsaw* DIE!

Gohan: *Knocks out Videl*

Me: Now Bulma, you have to make a monster truck that could easily demolish this room.

Bulma: I always keep a monster truck in my garage!

Kid Trunks: Can I ride it?

Me: Well, your dare says to so yeah!

Kid Trunks: YAY!

Me: Goten,you have to drink 12 Dr. Shasta's through your nose!

Goten: IT'S TICKLING MY BRAIN!

ivyrocker101 Goku:go to bulmas garden and ** all over it Vegeta: u are cool so...SHAVE ALL YOUR EPIC HAIR OFF chichi:slap Goku as many times as you it...for now...I'll have more later...something's missing...OH YA! MWHAHAHA bai bai :3

Goku: I already did my dare while you were readung the last letter!

Vegeta: I am not going to be a Nappa look alike!

12 seconds later...

Bald Vegeta: I hate you.

Me: Chi Chi,you have to slap Goku as many times as you can.

Chi Chi: I can't slap my husand!

Me: Well,that's all for this chapter!

Bald Vegeta: Hopefully my hair grows back by the next chapter!

Me: See you next time! 


	9. Chapter 9

Me: CHAPTER 9!

Vegeta: And my hair grew back!

GrammarNazi Hey Dragon Ball Z! I have a couple of truths and dares that I would appreciate if you carried out. Piccolo: Truth...is your favourite van the Dodge Caravan? You know, since it has the word dodge in it.

Vegeta: Truth and Dare...who, other than "Kakkarot", have you always wanted to Final Flash into smithereens? Then do it.

Gohan: Dare...is there any chance you can revert yourself back to your cute 11 year old self for one chapter? No offence but you've become a weak,  
unconfident, cowering nerd...I MEAN a tad bit boring, yes that's exactly what I mean...

Chichi: Dare...throw out again and beat him up!

Me: So Piccolo,is your favorite van the Dodge Caravan?

Piccolo: If something has dodge in it,it's my favorite!

Me: Vegeta,who other than Goku have you always wanted to Final Flash into smitherines?

Vegeta: Trunks!

Kid Trunks: WHAT?!

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH! *Misses Trunks*

Kid Trunks: ...

Vegeta: I MISSED!

Me: I CAN turn Gohan into his 11 year old self!

Goten: Yay!

Teen Gohan: Wow, I feel so much stronger!

Me: I can probably keep him this way for more than one chapter!

Goku: Hey,this reminds me of when Pilaf wished me back into a kid in GT!

GrammarNazi Stupid phone posted the review before I could finish! Anyways,  
I've got two more:

Goku: Dare...act smart this entire chapter.

Author: Dare...please use spell check and try to edit your work!

Me: It's not my fault my first chapter(s) was messed up!  
The website messed it up!

Goku: Act smart for the entire chapter? I'll try...  
E=MC2!

amy blood bulma(truth)-what DO you see in vegeta?I don't get it!  
chi-chi(truth)-what do you see in goku?  
vegeta(dare)-run yelling in a city saiding ''AM GAY AND I KNOW IT!''oh and do it in a dress.:)  
bulma(dare)-go jump off a building on the 9th floor.  
bye!bye!

Bulma: Well on the outside Vegeta's a bully, but I know on the inside He's a sweet man!

Vegeta: HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M NICE!

Chi Chi: I've always liked Goku! Ever since we were kids!

Me: Hey,how come no one sends any truths or dares for Uub or any of the other Z fighters like Buu and Yamcha?

Piccolo: Because shut up,that's why!

Vegeta: I'M NOT GAY!

Me: Bulma, you have to jump off a building on the 9th floor.

Bulma: AAAAAHHHHhhhhh...*THUD* I'm okay!

MusicMsic Ello,mates,hello Vegeta,my love :D

TRUTH:Krillen-Are you scared of Android 18?  
TRUTH:Gohan-Do you hate Pan?

DARE:Trunks-I dare you to make out with Goten!  
-I dare you to say "*** !" On national tv.  
DARE:I dare you,Broly,Gohan,Goten,Trunks and Yamcha to sing "I will survive"

Arivederchi!

Krillin: I'm not scared of 18.

Gohan: I don't hate Pan.

Kid Trunks: NOT DOING MY DARE! NO MORE GAY DARES!

Me: For the national TV dare,we don't know who you're daring.  
Anyways,Broly,Teen Gohan,Goten,Kid Trunks,and Yamcha have to sing "I Will Survive".

Broly,Teen Gohan,Goten,Kid Trunks,and Yamcha:  
At first, I was afraid, I was petrified Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side But then I spent so many nights thinking, how you did me wrong And I grew strong and I learned how to get along

And so you're back from outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face I should have changed that stupid lock I should have made you leave your key If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh, no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry but now I hold my head up high

And you see me, somebody new I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free But now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me

Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one, who tried to break me with goodbye Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh, no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give And I'll survive, I will survive, oh

Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one, who tried to break me with goodbye Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh, no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give And I'll survive, I will survive, I will survive.

Me: Our next sender is Tiffany7898!

Tiffany7898 I dare Trunks to take Marron into a closet (just do like a seven minutes in heaven)

I dare Goten to kiss Bra in front of Vegeta

I dare Chi-Chi to hit anyone she picks as many time as she want with her frying pan

Kid Trunks: Let's go Marron!

7 minutes later...

Me: So? What happened in there?

Kid Trunks: We got bored and played Guess Who the whole time.

Me: Goten you have to kiss Bra in front of Vegeta.

Master Roshi: Did someone mention a bra?

Goten: I love Bra! *Kisses her in front of Vegeta*

Vegeta: HEY! SON OF KAKAROT! GET YOUR LIPS OFF MY DAUGHTER!

Me: Chi Chi,you get to hit whoever you want with your frying pan as many times as you want!

Chi Chi: *Hits Master Roshi an unknown number of times*

Me: That's all the letters for this chapter!

Goten: Chapter 10 will come soon! 


	10. Chapter 10

Me: MAN! It's been MONTHS since we've updated!

Goku: We got a TON of mail!

Me: First letter!

Kajune -

Oya, this is interesting. Unfortunately, not everyone enjoys your work.  
Anyway, I'd like to join and see how the results are, I also suggest you highlight the fan's dares and truths so that we can tell them apart.

1) Dare - Turles give Gohan a hug.  
2) Truth - Vegeta give comments on Turles, Broly and Goten.

Turles: "Hugs Gohan"

Teen Gohan: KAMEHAMEHA! "Blasts Turles away"

Vegeta: Turles,Broly,Son of Kakarot...YOU SUCK!

MusicMsic -

National Tv Dare-

Hurcules-Say "*** Hurcules" on national TV!

Oh,and Next time you boys sing,please do it while I'm filming XD

Hercule: "Walks in front of camera" "***!

Audience: "Gasp"

Guest -

Hey Amy Blood here!  
Uub(Truth)-Do you like someone?  
Buu(Truth)-Did you know that you're a better villain then Cell? Its true!  
Vegeta(Truth)-Did you know that Goku is better than you in every way and he has a better wife because you're to scared to be a man and face her?  
Broly-(Dare)-Go jump in a pool of acid without using your powers

Uub: I like Marrion!

Buu: Me already know Buu better villain than Cell! But Buu good guy now!

Vegeta: SHUT UP! I AM WAY BETTER THAN KAKAROT!

Me: Broly, you have to jump into a pool of acid.

Broly: EASY!

Me: WITHOUT using your powers!

Broly: ..."Jumps into the acid" AAAAAAAAAAHHH! IT'S IN MY EYE! IT BURNS!

Me: Next letter!

WolfstarXPiccolo -

Dare Piccolo to sing "I'm a cucumber" be so funny

Piccolo: A restless young lady from Ferland*  
Developed a wonderful trend.  
To purchase cucumbers for pleasure 'Cause she found they were better than men.

So line up for your cucumbers ladies.  
They're selling for two pounds a piece.  
Your frustrated days are all over,  
And cucumbers never get pissed.

Oh, they never leave stains on the mattress,  
They're happy to live in the fridge,  
The loo seat is never left standing,  
And I've never seen cucumber kids.

In Asia they're eaten with chiles,  
In Britain they're put between bread,  
But in Ferland we use them as teddies,  
'Cause we've found that they never want head.

So watch out you self-centered guys,  
You're not quite as great as you think.  
There's no garauntee it'll work again,  
And we can't trade you in when it shrinks.

Guest -

Dare Goten to go on a date with Bra and Kid Trunks to go on a date with Pan

Goten and Kid Trunks: YAY! "Run off with Bra and Pan

Evil Riggs -

Buu (Truth): Does human flesh really taste like pork? I'm asking for, um, a friend.

Gohan (ULTRADARE): Lick your elbow. Heehee.

Buu: Me USED to think humans tasted like pork.

Teen Gohan: "Licks his elbow" Easy!

NerdsRule -

NerdsRule comin' at ya!

Truths:  
Master Roshi: How old are you and why are you still alive?  
Gohan: Do you play the flute?  
Trunks: Do you play the oboe?  
Vegeta: Do you eat the hobos?  
Puar: Are you a girl or a boy?

Dares:  
Master Roshi: Jump in a volcano!  
Goten: Drink 3 bottles of Dr. Shasta through your nose.  
-

Roshi: I'm 300 years old! And I have NO IDEA how i'm still alive!

Teen Gohan: Yes, I play the flute.

Kid Trunks: Yes, I play the oboe.

Vegeta: I don't eat hobos!

Puar: In the manga, i'm a boy. In the anime, IT DOSEN'T SAY!

Me: Roshi, you have to jump into a volcano.

Roshi: "Jumps" AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! "Splash!" I'm okay...ish.

Goten: "Drinks 3 bottles of Dr. Shasta up his nose. The Dr. Shasta shoots out his ear"  
That's not good!

Me: Next letter!

S.U.C.F.T.W -

Vegeta-truth-is it true that you have a younger brother and how old is he -

Vegeta: Haven't you seen Plan To Eradicate The Saiyans? YES! His name is Tarble.  
He's 15.

Guest -

Dares: Vegeta eat a worm then say: 'slimy yet satisfying' goku wear chichis bra with fake boobs all during chapter and chichi in goku's underwear.

Truths: 18, did you marry krillin against your will? Marron, do ur parents hit you? Thanks! Bye bye and have fun! :)

Vegeta: "Eats a worm" Bleh! Slimy y-yet satisfying. "Starts puking"

Goku: This bra is SO uncomfortable!

Chi Chi: Goku, why is there a piece of pork chop in your underwear?

Goku: I was eating one.

18: I married Krillin because I love him!

Me: Marron, do Krillin and/or 18 ever hit you?

Marron: No.

Me: That's all for this chapter! Sorry I didn't update for a long time, I was really busy.

Vegeta: And he forgot to!

Everyone: See you next time! 


End file.
